


Star Crossed Lovers

by Omni_Party



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fight Scenes, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Mild Smut, basically romeo and juliet but voltron, iykyk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omni_Party/pseuds/Omni_Party
Summary: We lay our scene in the city of fair Verona, where two noble families live. The two families, Montague and Capulet, live only to inflict malice and dread upon one another. The beautiful city is tarnished by the blood spilled on her streets by Montague's and Capulet's alike. But what of the lovers? What of those that can no longer recall the intrigue of the malice? Surely there can be no place for them in a city so full of hate. What are the fates of Lance and Keith, star crossed lovers destined for hard-ships?
Relationships: Alfor/Allura's Mother (Voltron), Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Haggar/Zarkon (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance/Lotor (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	Star Crossed Lovers

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh if you're reading this I plan on working on it but I have to enter in something so imma save it.


End file.
